Luna's Diary
by Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Earth
Summary: *Finished* Set during Sailor Moon R - It's Christmas, will Serena's plans run smoothly? Narrated by Luna.
1. 17th December

Author's notes and disclaimer: How many times have I said this?! I do NOT own Sailor Moon! This story was first published on my website, http://www.geocities.com/iamsailorearth , but it originally had a few pictures, so I've tried to describe the important one's in brackets. If you want to see with pictures, please visit my site! *Sailor Earth*  
  
LUNA'S DIARY  
  
17th December  
  
Today was the last day of term! The girls have been looking forward to this break for ages. I haven't. I can tell you, this is no holiday for Artemis and me, what with five boy-obsessed, shop-addicted teenage girls to look after! Talking of shops, there is a party being held at Crossroads Junior High on Christmas Eve, so the girls dragged us off to help them buy their outfits this afternoon. They tried on loads of outfits...  
  
...And Rini, Mina, Lita and Amy didn't have too much of a problem choosing anything. However, it was another story for Serena and Raye. They may argue all the time, but sometimes they can just be SO alike.  
  
(Serena tries on a puffy green and white dress)  
  
SERENA: "Hmmm, do I look like a cauliflower?"  
RINI: "you always look like a cauliflower."  
SERENA: "I do NOT!"   
  
(Raye appears from the cubicle in a v. posh red suit and a top hat)  
  
LITA (tactfully): "Uh, Raye, I hate to tell you this, but, well, urm, we're not actually going to a wedding."  
RAYE: " Yeah, I don't like the colour either."  
AMY: "But you always wear red."  
RAYE: " I don't think this particular shade suits me. It clashes with my eyes."  
ALL: "Huh?!"   
  
(Then Serena models a beautiful sleeveless red kimono.)  
  
RAYE: "Serena, you look great! Too bad that…I saw it first!"  
SERENA: "No fair, Raye, it looks way better on me!"  
RAYE: "Does not!"  
SERENA: "Does too!"  
RAYE: "It SO does not!"  
MINA: "Er, I hate to interrupt guys, but there are other outfits too, y'know."  
  
That was when Serena started to cry. "I hate you Raye…" she bawled. You know what she can be like sometimes. Just at that moment Artemis came dashing in, knocking Serena straight into a clothes rail. "What on Earth is going on?" he asked. No one answered him. We were all too busy watching Serena with amazement. Her sobs had disappeared, and she was gazing across the store at a beautiful silk dress.  
  
"You can't afford THAT!" I told her, but she wasn't paying any attention. Before you could say "Moon Crystal Power" she'd grabbed it off the rail and was waltzing around, with it held to her. "Ooh, Darien will think I'm the most beautiful girl ever!" she squealed.   
  
"And how much does it cost, exactly?" asked Amy, jerking Serena out of her daydream.  
"Aah yeah…" She looked set to cry again. "Its, its 1200-yen!"  
"Hang on Serena…"  
"No, don't say it Lita, I could never choose a different one now, this dress is part of my soul, it's love at first sight!"  
"Shut up Serena, look ov-"  
"Mina! You're supposed to be sympathetic! After all, you ARE the scout of love and beauty!"  
"And if you'd just listen, I could tell you that you may be able to buy the dress!"  
"Pardon?"  
"Did you get it off that rack? Can't you see the sign? It say's SALE - ALL ITEMS 499-YEN!"  
Serena blinked.  
"Really? You're not just saying that?"  
"Of course not!"  
"This is absolutely THE best day of my life! I love you!" And with that, she dashed over to the till.  
"Aren't you going to try it on first?" asked Raye.  
"No. I already know it fits."  
"How?" "How d'you work THAT one out?!"  
To cut a long story, well, slightly less long, Serena bought the dress, and as luck would have it, it did fit in the end.  
So, now I'm very exhausted and going to have to stop writing. Good night xxx   
  
*****  
  
Please carry on with the next chapter... this isn't the end yet! 


	2. 20th December

Author's notes and disclaimer: How many times have I said this?! I do NOT own Sailor Moon! This story was first published on my website, http://www.geocities.com/iamsailorearth , but it originally had a few pictures, so I've tried to describe the important one's in brackets. If you want to see with pictures, please visit my site! *Sailor Earth*  
  
LUNA'S DIARY  
  
20th December  
  
We've been lucky as far as the Negamoon goes for a while now, but today they attacked again. Hopefully this means we won't be seeing them again until after Christmas now. So, here's what happened…  
Serena and I went Christmas shopping. We'd just come out of the toy store. Serena had been TRYING to get presents for Sammy and Rini, but so far all she bought was a teddy for herself.  
  
I could hear two familiar voices, so I poked my head out of Serena's bag. Coming towards us I could see Raye on her bike and Mina walking buy her side.  
  
We've been visiting a friend from Raye's school," said Mina. But right then, before she had time to answer, our attention was diverted by a woman, who came running out of Mangarama, shrieking and screaming hysterically. "Quick, transform!" I hissed.  
  
Once inside Mangarama, we came face to face with Emerald!   
  
"Not you again? Get them, Mangazine!" The shop assistant transformed into a monster. She was like a huge book with legs, hands and a head. She clapped her hands together and pages shot out from her body.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon!" cried Sailor Moon as she dodged the shower of paper, "And I have to say, you really do look COMIC!" Sailor Mars tried to stifle a giggle.  
"How dare you stop these poor kids from reading about their favourite super heroes?" she asked.  
"Especially Sailor V!" agreed Sailor Venus, before she attacking the monster with her Love Chain.  
  
The monster just laughed and started flapping its pages so fast they became a blur. The Love Chain was deflected back at Sailor Venus and entangled itself around her, leaving her helpless.  
"Those pages will make great kindling for your ugly face! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"   
  
I honestly thought she'd be successful, but Mangazine flapped again, blowing out the flames like candles on a cake. This monster was strong! Now it was up to Sailor Moon. "Moon Scepter Activation!"   
  
Power spiraled of her scepter, but an endless torrent of paper kept Sailor Moon's beam away from Mangazine's body. I could see the beam being pushed back. Sailor Mars was frantically trying to help Sailor Venus escape from her chain. We were almost out of time when a voice called "Watch out Sailor Moon!" We all looked over to the doorway, where the noise had come from and saw a bright light followed by a crash of thunder. A lightning bolt shot forward and broke through the barrier of paper. Sailor Moon's beam hit the monster immediately, and they were both thrown backwards by the impact.  
  
"I am Sailor Jupiter!"  
"And I am Sailor Mercury! Prepare to meet your doom! Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" A cold blast rushed through the room, and froze Mangarama's covers together.  
"Wow!" exclaimed Sailor Moon; "You really put her page rage on ice with that one!"  
"You go girl!" agreed Sailor Venus, who with Sailor Mars' help had finally been freed. At this point I interrupted, "Don't you think you should dispose of her before she melts?"  
"You're right, Luna," said Sailor Jupiter, "Come on scouts, we gotta put this one back on the shelf where she belongs!"  
"Mmmhmm!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
As their energies combined, the monster was destroyed, leaving only a small pile of dust and glowing jewel that quickly faded to black. The people started to wake up. It was time for us to go.  
"No, wait!" Sailor Venus disappeared into the back of the shop. A few seconds later, she reappeared in a different costume, her Sailor V costume, complete with the red mask.  
  
"I am Sailor V, Warrior of Love! Along with Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter, I protect Earth, fight for justice, and sign comic books, so everybody, stop pushing and get in line - the queue starts here!"  
  
*****  
  
You like? Then hurry on to the next chapter! 


	3. 22nd December

Author's notes and disclaimer: How many times have I said this?! I do NOT own Sailor Moon! This story was first published on my website, http://www.geocities.com/iamsailorearth , but it originally had a few pictures, so I've tried to describe the important one's in brackets. If you want to see with pictures, please visit my site! *Sailor Earth*  
  
LUNA'S DIARY  
  
22nd December  
  
This morning Serena did something very unusual. She actually got up when her alarm went off. And considering it's the holidays, that's actually doubly unusual.  
  
"Get up, Luna!" she said as she shook me out of a horrible dream where I was forced to wear a clothes, I'm a cat, not doll, you know!  
  
(Picture shown of Luna in a dress with a lace collar, and a large hat with a big bow on the front.)  
  
"Why are you in such a good mood today?" I asked suspiciously. Serena then informed me that she had decided to be healthier, and wanted to go for an early morning run.  
"And besides," she continued, "I don't wanna look fat for the party." I reminded her of what happened last time she went on a fitness regime. "Relax Luna, Jadeite and his energy draining schemes are long gone, thanks to me. Come on, Luna!"  
"Where are we going?"  
"Running, stupid, I can't go by myself, can I? I'll look like a right idiot!"  
"You'll look even sillier if you've got your cat following you…" However, she pretended not to hear me, and started up the road, so I just kept quiet and went with her.  
  
Surprisingly, she got all the way to the park before she started complaining, and then decided she wanted to turn back. When we got back she headed upstairs to take a bath.  
  
It wasn't long before she was downstairs again. She was wearing a coat. "Why have you got that on?" I asked.  
"We're going out again." She announced, "I'm hungry after all that running." I wasn't sure where she was planning on going, but I certainly did not expect it to be a bakery or ice cream parlour. However, in true Serena style, it was both.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" she said in between mouthfuls of chocolate pastries.  
  
On the way home we saw Lita. "Hi Lita! What are you up to?" asked Serena.  
"Oh, I'm just stocking up on food before Christmas - I can't wait to get home and start baking! Cake, mince pies, christmas pudding, gingerbread..."  
"Mmmm..." murmured Serena, " I love Christmas! Food and presents and being with your family- OUCH! Lunaaaa, what did you do that for?!" She wailed as I dug my claws in her shoulder. She looked from me to Lita, and then back again. A looking of dawning crossed her face, "Lita I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it to come out like that! I just completely forgot!"   
"It's OK, Serena," Lita assured her, "I'm kinda used to spending Christmas by myself."   
"No, no it's not OK, Lita, this year you won't be spending Christmas on your own! This year your going to be throwing the best Christmas sleepover ever!"   
"And how exactly do you propose I organise it in just 2 days?"   
"Don't worry about a thing! I'll sort it all out!" You know what? When she said that, I believed her. I just can't understand how she can put so much effort into some things, yet none at all into others. I don't think I'll ever know.  
  
*****  
  
Now it's on to the final chapter - 25th December! 


	4. 25th December

Author's notes and disclaimer: How many times have I said this?! I do NOT own Sailor Moon! This story was first published on my website, http://www.geocities.com/iamsailorearth , but it originally had a few pictures, so I've tried to describe the important one's in brackets. If you want to see with pictures, please visit my site! *Sailor Earth*  
  
LUNA'S DIARY  
  
25th December  
  
Well, it's 9am, and the girls are all still asleep. I'm not suprised, after the party at school and then the sleepover. Serena was as true as her promise, and managed to get herself, Rini, Mina, Amy and Raye over to Lita's apartment on time and without forgetting a thing!  
"Your all just in time to help me decorate the tree!" enthused Lita as we arrived yesterday afternoon. We all helped, even myself, despite Mina telling me and Artemis that we were too small to help! I'll have her know, as far as cats go, I'm of rather good height (all though perhaps a little round)! On top of this, Serena and Rini didn't fight once, which was a pleasant suprise.  
  
After decorating the tree, the girls turned their attention to clothes. Mina was wearing a red velvet dress trimmed with soft white fur (fake, incase you were wondering). I felt so jealous of Artemis, sleeping on her lap - the dress looked so cosy... but anyway, I was trying to explain: Serena had given everyone Christmas cards depicting Sailor Moon in a similar outfit ("I'm famous!" she'd squealed when she'd seen them in the card shop, "They're SO cool!" I had pointed out that she might look a bit self-obsessed if she gave them to people, but, as usual, she'd insisted). Now she was stubbonly telling Mina not to copy her. Mina pointed out that she'd bought the dress BEFORE she'd recieved the card, and in any case the card wasn't even real. Serena started to protest, but I decided to settle the argument by reminding Serena of how Mina never complained that she'd been the first scout and that the others had copied her.   
"That's stupid!" exclaimed Serena, "We didn't even know Mina back then!"   
"Exactly my point!" I told her, and Serena was speechless. Amazing.   
  
The girls decided it was time to get ready for the party. Although only Serena, Lita and Amy actually attend Crossroads, They were each told they could bring along a friend, so Amy and Lita were taking Mina and Raye, whilst Serena took Darien. Rini, however was also coming mainly through plenty of sweet talking towards the teachers from Amy and Serena. When they were all ready, they went down to the school to meet Darien. I thought they all looked so beautiful. I have to admit, Serena's dress WAS amazing!   
  
Judging from the looks on their faces when they arrived back around 1am, it must have been a brilliant party. But they were all so tired, and as so as soon as they'd changed into their pyjamas, they all piled into Lita's bed and fell asleep.  
  
And they haven't stirred since then. Hang on - I can hear something! They must be waking up. Well I best go greet them, and watch them open the gifts in their stockings. Wishing you a very merry Christmas, lots of love, Luna xxx  
  
*****  
  
Merry Christmas everybody! Please make my Christmas and review so I know what y'all think of this! *Sailor Earth* 


End file.
